Lunar Goggles
by angelicattie
Summary: Outing my participation in the Naruto Kink Meme. Just a tidbit for the people who have me on alert lists.


Kakashi's behind was cold and wet, it was dark and the grass was dewy, wetting his pants ,his heels and toes. He was leaning against he memorial stone, the crickets were quieting, and the light of the last pinpricks of stars began to fade. As the night became completely still he could hear the crunch of footsteps. The goggles sat upon the stone and drew the body that knew them.

Kakashi's breath caught when the head poked through the trees. It tilted back, sniffing the air like an animal. It always gave Kakashi a great sense of relief when he saw Obito's short black hair out in the moonlight, still looking soft and shining despite the dirt and grime. Kakashi knew from visiting Obito before that he wouldn't come any closer, so this time Kakashi would approach him. The times before Kakashi was afraid that Obito would run away or disappear, but after they had watched each other until dawn the last time Kakashi decided to try it. In a moment Kakashi was within feet of Obito. The small undead boy cowered, quivering, unused to ninja speed after so many years in the dark among creatures that crawled and slithered. Kakashi took the last steps slowly, lowering himself to his knees to meet his sharingan eye to the gaze of it's scratched and discolored pair. Kakashi reached a hand out to cup the boy's cheek. The creature's head turned towards the offered hand and sniffed again at the stranger. "It's me Obito," Kakashi thought, afraid to break the silence. Obito looked back at him and smiled, the broken wheel beginning to spin.

The boy was still so beautiful: pallid skin still baby soft, a round sweet face with perfect lips. Kakashi embraced him and he felt too small and frail against Kakashi's torso; he smelt all wrong, like earth and dirt, the sweet sticky smell of mowed grass, and under that the faintest scent of death. If he thought about it, Kakashi rationalised, this should have disgusted him. Obito was dead, this couldn't be him, and if it was it was gross and would never be as good as the real thing. However, all Kakashi could feel was guilt that this boy had only one injured eye and would never be able to grow old with him. Since he could never make it up to the real Obito, why not make it up to this one?

The undead Obito was now sniffing at Kakashi's ear, it buried it's nose deep into the ear canal undoubtedly searching for Kakashi's brain but not really making any progress. He impotently licked and nibbled at Kakashi's earlobe. It would be easy enough to coerce him into searching elsewhere if Obito got a bit overzealous and was serving as a good distraction as Kakashi began his plan to absolve some of his guilt. In no time Kakashi had slid the worn shorts and briefs down Obito's hips and was persuading Obito's expired cock to fill with whatever fluids were re-animating the boy. Obito had shifted downwards and was now attempting to get at the prized flesh from Kakashi's neck, interspersing soft licks with nips of frustration into the elastic fabric of the mask. Kakashi was focused on the pretty organ in his hands that was slowly but surely swelling with an unnatural purple hue just this side of ice blue unoxygenated blood. The skin of Obito's scrotum was not pulling as taut as it should have. Obito's head fell to Kakashi's shoulder as he panted tiny exhales against the wet spots left on the neck of the mask. Kakashi pulled it off, he couldn't hide anything form Obito anyway. Kakashi allowed himself a kiss from those perfect lips as he lowered Obito's body to the ground. He removed Obito's shorts and briefs and unzipped Obito's jacket before discarding his own pants and vest. He pushed Obito's legs back toward his chest, shifting Obito's hips upward, and then lay atop him. He pressed his hips against Obito's ass to line up his erection so that it pressed to Obito's. The boy was cold compared to the jounin's body, Kakashi pressed himself closer to warm him. Kakashi licked at Obito's dark nipples and Obito's hands grabbed at the fabric of Kakashi's sweater, his slim fingers curled around Kakashi's arms. Kakasi adjusted each of Obito's legs so that they wrapped around him locking them both tightly together. Kakashi held himself up on his forearms to look at the face of his angel. Obito smiled at him, the empty socket glared at him. Somehow it was still swollen, soft and ruby colored in some places and pale and rough in others. Kakashi kissed it and licked it, he teased the slack lids apart to taste earth, death, and infection. He worked it, pushed in and out, tasted every millimeter as his hips and cock worked against Obito's. Kakashi made love to Obito's sacrifice, invoking their covenant, exploring the depths of his own debt. He pressed against the boy, still too small, but pressing back into him, searching for places to kiss on Kakashi's face. The beautiful long dead boy's eye went glassy and still as what little that was left of him got lost in pleasure. Kakashi rubbed against him hard, doing his best to bring Obito ecstacy. He held Obito and wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the writhing body. with a jerk Kakashi came, staining pale innocent skin. He collapsed to the side of Obito and pulled the boy's still vacant face into a kiss.

Kakashi looked his lover up and down enjoying the sight of his long lost friend in post coital haze. Then he noticed, with horror, that Obito hadn't cum. For a moment Kakashi's guilt multiplied tenfold, what if Obito couldn't cum after death, had Kakashi condemned him to an eternity aroused with no release? Then Obito's body shivered all over and a gentle trickle of anemic ejaculate drained from him. Kakashi's sharp laugh echoed into the stillness, he felt fear and relief as tears rolled down his face. He pulled Obito's body to him.

"I love you " He whispered into the boy's ear out of relief, to reassure himself.

Obito smiled again, the one eye closing into an expression of pure happiness and he nuzzled his nose into Kakashi's ear again. Kakashi assumed that Obito was just after brains again until he felt the miniscule caress of Obito's whisper into his ear.

"I forgive you"

Forgiveness, even from an undead Obito was more than enough for Kakashi.


End file.
